Prussia
2p! Prussia is commonly known as Prussia, Prussia, or Prussia. The fandom came up with several notable mundane names for him, including Biff McFiggleton, Yankee Clodhopper, and Ivan Ivanov Ivanovich. In March of 2015, Himaruya confirmed 2p! Prussia's official name as Kleinnen Farfigschitter, much to many fans' dismay. APPEARANCE 2p! Prussia is very round and crawls on all fours. Fans often depict him as hairless, but in actuality has very thick and course hair that he shaves daily. He has bright pink eyes and would have dark brown hair, but he shaves it off. 2p! Prussia does not speak, according to canon, but when he does it comes out as a husky growl. Sometimes, he also screams to ward off everyone. He can be found to scream from boredom as well. He has the shortest penis of all the 2Ps, but it is the girthiest at around eighteen yards in circumference. PERSONALITY AND QUIRKS 2p! Prussia scares many nations because he has a tendency to eat raw animals in front of them. Unlike his younger brother he does not speak in phonetic text, although he sometimes makes fun of 2p! Germany by imitating his accent. He also blinks whenever he says a word that begins with the letter T, such as 'Thigh gap' or 'Throat mucus.' Legend has it that he feels no pain, only fury. 2p! Prussia takes a secret delight in extreme jazz recitals and is known as the "Trombone Skullfucker Supreme" in underground circles for an unknown reason. BACKSTORY 2p! Prussia is elder brother to 2p! Germany, and is also a descendant of the Imperial Germanic Umpire. He was once the most fearsome nation of all the 2p! nations, given the nickname 'Prussian Pulse' for stopping hearts so quickly. He was hunted by the Coalition of Prussian Destruction (CPD) for the last two million years of his reign. The CPD included 2p! France, 2p! S. Italy and 2p! Japan. They wanted to destroy 2p! Prussia because "No nation should have that much gold or sawed-off shotguns" (as quoted from 2p! Japan in the CPD arc of the 2p! Hetalia comics, courtesy of Hidekaz Himaruya). It is theorised (but unconfirmed) that 2p! Prussia was one of the architects behind the Meso-Jumbopeen War of 419AD, the assassination of Our Lord Calvin "Snoop Lion" Broadus, Jr. (PBUH) prompting the Dank Revolution and destroying the rival state of Pigsteinigan, which was promptly annexed by the then-fledgeling British Cumpire. TRIVIA * 2P! Prussia has a preference for fish, particularly salmon, probably due to his proximity to the Baltic Sea. When he is away from the ocean or any suitable rivers he eats exclusively berries and occasionally rotting trash. * His favorite song is "Go Your Own Way" by Fleetwood Mac. * He is quite agile and likes to sleep on the side of buildings. * His nickname is rumoured to be "Kleini", but the last time someone called him that it started the Third Great Intercontinental Salmon Drive. Category:HE IS TOO AWESOME TO DIE Category:BAD TOUCH TRIO REACTIVATION Category:OH BOI THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING Category:He is from Hell Category:Kevin KLEINI Category:All of these is true guys